Ariana's Thread
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Au début, il ne sait même pas qu'elle existe. S'il y a bien une chose que Gellert ne peut pas supporter, c'est un mystère irrésolu. Ariana Dumbledore ne restera pas un mystère très longtemps.


Au début, il ne sait même pas qu'elle existe. Albus se plaint à profusion de son frère – toujours crasseux, illettré au point que ça mériterait d'être un crime, vouant un amour malsain à ses chèvres – mais jamais il n'a sous-entendu l'existence d'une sœur.

Si Gellert n'avait pas décidé d'aller lui rendre en mains propres son _Ars moriendi_ , il aurait probablement continué à ignorer ce fait pas vraiment petit. Mais voilà, il avait envie de sortir – tante Bathilda est bien gentille, mais elle aère si peu qu'on risque l'asphyxie chez elle, et le cursus de Durmstrang préconise l'activité physique régulière, une rareté chez les académies sorcières.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant le jardin de la maison, elle est couchée dans l'herbe, les yeux clos, ses cheveux blonds répandus sans honte autour de sa tête, occupée à fredonner quelque chose qui sonne comme une berceuse gaélique.

Sa première pensée, c'est qu'elle ressemble à une fée. Sa deuxième, qu'elle pourrait jouer Ophélie dans _Hamlet_ – oui, il s'y connaît en littérature moldue. Il sait qu'ils sont capables de _grandes_ choses, mais pas toujours de _bonnes_ choses.

« Hé » appelle-t-il, appuyé sur la barrière, pour attirer son attention.

C'est comme s'il lui avait lancé un maléfice. Elle se lève d'un bond, la robe froissée, ses yeux bleus – comme le ciel en été, ça fait presque mal à regarder – écarquillés d'effroi, le fixe l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, puis se détourne pour se précipiter dans la maison comme si elle avait tous les diables de l'enfer aux trousses.

Elle ne ressort pas. A la place, c'est Albus qui vient, visiblement paniqué et d'une agressivité peu habituelle pour lui, saluant à peine Gellert et lui arrachant pratiquement le livre des mains avant de rentrer en claquant presque la porte.

Et bien, on dirait qu'Albus devient de plus en plus intéressant.

* * *

Malgré tous ses efforts pour en apprendre plus, Albus s'obstine à se montrer aussi bavard qu'un muet à la langue coupée. Tout ce qu'apprend Gellert, c'est qu'Ariana – joli prénom, fait pour être porté par une jolie fille – est délicate, de santé fragile et n'aime pas les gens autre que sa famille, tout ceci expliquant son confinement à l'intérieur de la maison.

Albus n'en a sans doute pas conscience, mais ses narines se dilatent quand il ment. Premier exercice pour apprendre la légilimencie : décrypter le langage du corps. C'est fou ce que les gens révèlent rien qu'avec un tic ou un geste.

S'il y a bien quelque chose qui enrage Gellert, c'est lui agiter un mystère bien impénétrable sous le nez. Il a toujours eu besoin d'expliquer les choses, et le refus des sorciers ordinaires à ne pas se demander _pourquoi_ ou _comment_ suffit à le rendre incohérent de fureur.

Ariana Dumbledore ne restera pas un mystère très longtemps. Ce serait tout juste intolérable.

* * *

Il choisit exprès un créneau où Albus est sorti pour mettre en œuvre son plan. La serrure cède facilement devant lui – même pas besoin de sortir sa baguette, il se contente de la tapoter du doigt. A l'intérieur, ça ressemble étonnamment à chez sa tante – vieux meubles costauds, papier peint hideux, aquarelles sur les murs. L'esprit de communauté, sans doute.

Ariana est pelotonnée sur un fauteuil dans le salon, en train de tricoter quelque chose qui ressemble à un tricot de corps pour pieuvre à l'aide de trois pelotes de couleurs différentes. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte de sa présence, elle se fige, un lapin confronté à un fusil.

« Bonjour, Ariana » la salue Gellert de sa voix la plus douce, « je suis venu m'excuser de t'avoir fait peur l'autre jour. Je ne sais pas si Albus t'a parlé de moi ? Gellert ? »

Elle le fixe du regard, et il éprouve la fugace sensation qu'elle arrive à lire dans sa tête comme s'il était un livre ouvert. Mais c'est idiot, il maîtrise l'occlumencie à la perfection, elle ne peut rien apprendre de lui.

« Tu es son amoureux » finit-elle par déclarer.

Gellert ne peut retenir un éclat de rire surpris – donc, il ne se faisait pas d'idées concernant les goûts de son brillant camarade. Vraiment, c'est pathétique, tous les regards de chien battu que lui adresse Albus. Dort-il également avec sa photo sous l'oreiller ?

« Pas tout à fait » rectifie-t-il. « Je suis son ami. »

« Il veut plus » répond la fille qui semble se détendre. « Tu es très beau. Comme sur les vitraux de l'église. »

« Un ange, moi ? » sourit Gellert. « Je me suis toujours davantage senti à l'aise parmi les diablotins. »

« Les lutins ? Mais tu es plus grand que moi » proteste Ariana confuse.

Il est prêt à lui expliquer la différence exacte entre lutin et diablotin lorsqu'Albus fait son apparition. L'espace d'un instant, il semble prêt à flanquer Gellert à la porte, mais Ariana déclare sans ambages que Gellert lui plaît, si bien qu'il ne passe pas aux actes.

Tout de même, ça ne l'empêche pas de faire une scène à Gellert une fois Ariana montée dans sa chambre et de lui défendre de la revoir. Comme si ça allait l'arrêter, tiens.

L'intérêt des règles, c'est précisément de se faire enfreindre.

* * *

Sa deuxième visite tourne à l'aigre de manière on ne peut plus inattendue.

En le voyant parler à sa sœur, Albus s'est mis dans une colère noire et a cherché à la faire sortir de la pièce. Bien entendu, la fille a protesté, d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus fort. Si fort qu'elle a perdu le contrôle.

Ce n'était pas de la magie accidentelle. Ses souvenirs sont décousus, mais ce qu'il a _vu_ – c'était primitif, puissant et sans aucune pitié. Il en était resté les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte, et pour la peine il a été projeté contre un mur.

Ceci dit, il ne garde pas rancune à Ariana. Non, ce qu'il ressent, c'est ni plus ni moins que de l'admiration.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ?

* * *

Obscurial.

Il a trouvé le mot dans _Secrets les plus sombres des Forces du Mal_. C'est un livre qu'il ouvre très rarement, car même pour lui, certains rituels vont trop loin. Il faudrait vraiment être fou pour arracher un fragment de son âme et l'emprisonner dans un objet – si fou que la mort seule apparaît comme remède.

Ce n'est pas un hasard si la description d'un Obscurial se trouve entre ces pages. Après tout, il s'agit bel et bien de sacrifier un enfant magique pour en faire un démon.

Et les conditions pour en devenir un… Il revoit Ariana, absente, féérique, délicate, et sent la nausée remonter le long de sa gorge.

Et en même temps, l'excitation l'envahit.

Elle a quatorze ans. Un Obscurial a beau être d'une puissance inouïe, il ne dépasse jamais les dix ans d'existence. Pour qu'Ariana ait dépassé la statistique de quatre ans…

A quel point est-elle puissante ? Quelle sorcière aurait-elle été si elle était restée normale ? Elle aurait probablement fait montre d'une prouesse peu commune, elle est la sœur d'Albus après tout, et le talent se transmet au sein des familles.

Mais surtout, est-elle capable d'utiliser correctement ces pouvoirs ?

Il l'imagine sur un champ de bataille, déchaînant le démon qui l'habite, déchiquetant tous ses adversaires sans aucun mal, et un sourire lui étire les lèvres.

Il la veut. Il l'aura. Quel qu'en soit le prix.


End file.
